Lunacy
by lilkyonkyon
Summary: Dennis couldn't tell whether it was the full moon or her charm, but before he knew it, he'd gotten himself neck-deep in trouble. Dennis Creevey/Gabrielle Delacour. Rated for innuendo. Oneshot. ::Rare Pairings Challenge::


This was a challenge posted on the Harry Potter challenge forum. I had never really thought too much about either of these characters, but I like how this story works, even if it is on the shorter side. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

* * *

**Lunacy**

Desire is a question that has no answer. It springs from nowhere. Some equate it to Cupid's arrow, which strikes a person's heart at the sight of that 'special someone,' but Dennis never believed that rubbish. To him, the analogy seemed too simplistic. He had always imagined love as a ravenous tiger—leaping out of its hiding place, pouncing on hapless victims and sinking its claws in. It would only release the prey when satisfied.

Sometimes it never was.

And this girl sitting across from him — this beautiful girl — was tearing him to pieces with her smile. Dennis had only come here for a small Dumbledore's Army reunion at the Leaky Cauldron, per Ron's request, and the two had been laughing about some old memory when she came in. Funny, he'd already forgotten what they'd been talking about. Dennis forgot a lot of things when he looked at her, like the fact that he was sipping his drink when she had entered the room. He had dribbled it all over the front of his shirt. Ron, the only one that was close enough to notice the mistake, was also staring at her, though for different reasons.

"Ron!" she shouted, bounding up to embrace him.

"Gabrielle," he gasped, shaking his head as if shaking away a dream. "What are you doing here? I thought you were with your sister in Switzerland."

"Ah, but she sent me back early. Bill came and she did not want me." The girl's shrug was borderline mischievous, hinting that the reason behind her sister's actions was anything but innocent. Dennis let out an unwelcome gurgle of laughter, and her eyes turned to him. "But who is this? A friend, Ron?"

"Er, yes. Sorry. Gabrielle, this is Dennis, an old friend from school. Dennis, this is my sister-in-law's younger sister, Gabrielle."

She extended her hand gracefully and smiled. "I am very pleased to meet you, Dennis."

"I'm not old," Dennis said as he took her hand in his. She looked momentarily confused. "You know," he elaborated. "Ron said I was an old friend from school. But I'm not old. I'm only twenty-eight."

Catching on to the joke, her smile returned and she laughed.

That was around the time Dennis realized that he was very much in danger.

Now he was perched across from her, their heads bowed towards each other intimately. He only saw her eyes, beautiful and blue, animating whatever subject she spoke of. There was something about her voice, as well. Her words strung Dennis along like a puppy, making him feel her misfortunes were tragedies, and her luck was a personal gift from God. She could have made the phone book a heart-wrenching novel.

Dennis was only vaguely aware of his own actions. There were quite a few empty glasses around him, but he couldn't remember ever ordering them, much less drinking them. His fingers were laced with hers, but he wasn't sure whether he had instigated the touch or not. All he knew were her glowing features, so divine that he couldn't look away.

So when the tap on his shoulder came, only with great reluctance did he tear his eyes away from her. There was another man, a stranger, with blurry dark eyes and a bald patch amongst his thin, mousy hair. "It's my turn to talk to the lady," he pressed, lurching towards Gabrielle. She scooted closer to Dennis and clenched his hand tighter.

"But I do not want to talk with you," she said, lifting her chin even as she hid behind Dennis' shoulder.

"Sure you do," the man pressed with a smile, and he leaned in closer.

Dennis did not know what had possessed him, but he was on his feet in a moment, blood surging through his veins. "Leave her alone."

"Make me."

It wasn't clear who threw the first punch, but a minute later, there was a full-scale fight going on. Most of the bar was involved. Dennis caught a glimpse of Ron shooting a haymaker at another patron, while Ginny's bat-bogey hex was clearly evident towards the main door. However, Dennis had other things on his mind. He grabbed Gabrielle's hand, and with an urgent tug, he had her follow him. They ducked through brawling regulars and former DA-members, dodging hexes and punches as they carved their way through to the back entrance. He managed to get her to the alley unscathed.

She was fuming. "That man! That man . . . he . . . he . . . ." She switched to French and continued her tirade, not realizing that Dennis couldn't catch a single word. Well, besides _idiot_.

Dennis was far from concerned, though, and he clung to her every word like the fool he felt himself to be. Tonight, there was a full moon, and all of its light seemed casted upon her. It _became_ her. Each strand of her hair was spun silver — he reached out and caught it with his fingers. Her face glowed with brilliance as he cupped her chin with his hand. Gabrielle's voice grew softer, those eyes turning to him with ardour. "Oh, Dennis," she sang, and she leaned forward to touch her lips to his. It was a taste of heaven.

His need grew greater, and even his free hand holding her against his chest couldn't bring her close enough. Gabrielle's fingers ran through his hair maddeningly, temptingly, and he felt his last hold on reality slip away.

The tiger had won.

* * *

Tell me how you liked it! Please review.


End file.
